Lacerated Souls
by Neto.Aite
Summary: Korra was defeated by Tarrlok and caputed, but the waterbender isn't as good as he thinks he is, and the anger will drastically change some citizens of Republic City.


_NOTE: I made a big intro for the AU, I wanted the background first. First FF, let me now everything._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tarrlok finally stopped the Satomobile in the end of a road through the mountains, where there was a small wooden house. He went to the back side of the vehicle to make sure the Avatar hasn't awaken. He puts her on his shoulders and walk into the place. Downstairs there was another cage – larger – on the floor. In the middle of a room with a weak lamp, and the majority of the light inside is from the door above. He then went outside until Korra started to punch the solid wall and scream his name in anger. He is delighted by hearing it.

"Tarrlok, you have no idea what you are doing! If you don't let me go now, you will be dead by the end of the day!". A wild smile grew in his face while he looked at her furious blue eyes.

"Tell me, Korra... Why exactly should I just let you go and tell to all Republic City who I am?" She had no answers for that. She has barely awaken, wans't thinking right and was scared for the sudden kidnap.

As she didn't answer, Tarrlok laughed.

"What is so funny?" He could hear her heavy breathing from a distance. "You. How longer will it takes for you to realize there is no way you will get out? The mighty Avatar imprisioned like an animal that people don't like." Each of his words penetrated her ego and self-confidence, tearing it apart.

"When Tenzin sees I am missing, he will start looking for me with the police and you will be in serious shit"

His was fully confident of himself.

"Let's see Avatar. Do you want me to sit here and wait him?" She punched the metal one more time.

"I am sorry Korra, but I think there are more importante thinks I should do right now." He said as he started climbing the stairs. Before he could leave, she took a deep breath. "Before you leave, tell me what is your plan. What the hell you want with me?"

He didn't answer. At all. Korra wasn't looking him, but she immediately looked to the door upstairs, when she heard a powerful and ironically calm voice that froze her spine and she couldn't move for a second that lasted a whole minute.

"I'm afraid you were leaving, Tarrlok. Too bad you won't anymore."

Korra could feel Tarrlok's panic while herself was panicked. She wanted to be as quiet as possible, thinking Amon wouldn't notice her there. She even held her breathing while the image of him taking away people's bending came to her mind, accelerating her heart. For a moment, she felt the weight of his words upon her and could hear her own heart rate.

"A-Amon" Tarrlok lost his composure but didn't want to transpire it.

"Tarrlok" He said with no emotions at all, which was scary to hear, like a brain torture, the voice penetrating in his sanity.

"Just leave me alone, the Avatar is down there" He pointed Korra's direction "Take her and leave me!"

Amon moved his head to see Korra. The moment both looked to each other, Korra swallowed hard.

"It's always a pleasure to see that you and I have things in common. Unfortunately, I don't think it is possible for you to leave" From Korra's position, she couldn't see much, only two men standing in front of each other.

Tarrlok lost his patience and in a burst of anger and fear, he moved his hands quickly and yelled.

"What is wrong with you?"

Amon didn't answer, as he found himself unable to move, his blood refusing to obey him and stay in the veins the way it should be. Tarrlok increased his strength, stressing his arms and hands with Amon's blood forcing his whole body to kneel, while Korra was watching with no reaction, slow breathing and eyes burning, since bloodbending was abominable to her. When she thought Tarrlok would finish him, she closed her eyes tightly. But a second later Tarrlok screamed. Confused, she opened her eyes to see Amon standing in front of his – and hers - enemy kneeling. Then Amon raised his hands, putting two fingers on Tarrlok's forehead. However this time she couldn't close her eyes and saw Amon taking away his bending. The bending of the man who defeated her the day before, while she wasn't capable of even resisting it. Tarrlok fell sitting on the stair step, with lifeless eyes of a twisted soul.

"He is not dead, Avatar. Neither will you be."

His words aroused her. She wanted to speak, but her honor wouldn't let her talk, defeated, to an enemy twice in the day.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Ugh. I'm not fluent in english and writing this was a challenge, really, but I hope you enjoy it._


End file.
